


Life without us

by Heroeshappyending4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroeshappyending4/pseuds/Heroeshappyending4
Summary: When Daken and his little sister larua escaped their there hell hole , X faculty. They hided for a couple of years until they decided its time to meet their father, wolverine, life was going great until some lunatic kidnapped them sending them to some other world.Daken and Laura has to team up with the children of other heroes to find their way back to their parents."This won't be to hard right I mean our parents are heroes ,we're heroes and heroes always save the day and get the happy ending....right? "





	1. two kids

This is set in an alternate universe where Daken was found by a group of people looking for wolverine. They had Daken place in lab where he didn't age until Laura born. Daken not being able to grow up naturally unexpectedly set up a chain of events that changed the future. So thats how this story is going.  
Please R&R  
Disclaimer: I do not own any x men or marvel characters that I am using

 

In the forest on a gravel road there was two kids walking the path. One was a boy of 11 years old with black hair that the top of was in a kind of Mohawk style the side of his head was buzz cut. He was quite tall for his age with his tanned skin he had blue eyes that shone with confidence. His clothes were of a military style that consists of black converse, camouflage pants, and a black shirt. He was holding hands with a girl of 8 that was petite her olive skin matches well with her long straight black hair down to her mid-back and jade stone green eyes that were emotionless with the exception of fear. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees and white sandals to match. She tugged at the dress with discomfort . She never worn a dress before it was really uncomfortable.

“Stop it” the boy voiced “you'll ruin it”

The young girl glowers up at the boy with defiance in her eyes “why do I have dress up so…so” the girl struggle to find the right words for her situation”useless”

“Because my dear sister, today we're gonna to meet our ' father’ he needs to at least think we're somewhat innocent” the boy tried to explain to his sister with annoyance laced in his words. 

The girl looked at him irritated “Why can't you call me the name my mother gave me, Laura.” protesting against him.

“I know what she named you. I was there when she named you ! ” the boy snapped looking down at her

Laura turned her head eyes filled with guilt. The boy realised his mistake. Sighing ‘Why must she ask so many dumb questions in such a short time period?’  
“I'm sorry… Laura” apologizing for his words because if he didn't he knew his sister would she'll be more trouble to him.

Laura glanced back at her brother with a small smile accepting his apology. ' I wonder what father and his friends are like?’  
“It's OK Daken. Do you think they're really going to accept us?” looking ahead at the path in front of them with high expectations.

“Of course” he assured her but even Daken doubted his words. With the life he and Laura lived up to now he wouldn't be surprised if they sent them to an asylum.  
As they continued walking Daken thought back to the hell hole they been in.

 

The X faculty in the middle of nowhere

People were working constantly around in a lab. In the middle of that lab there was a tube like container containing what seemed like a 8 year old boy.  
Daken only remember being cold and seeing wires cover is body and felt something heavy on his head. The first people he saw was white figures either walking or inspecting him intensely not knowing what to do he looked back. It seem like a never-ending game of don't blink.  
Then a new figure came up to him this man give Daken a stare that made his instincts flare. For the first time on his short new life he feels fear. Fear of this unknown man that hated him. His wrath seemed to penetrate the thick glass separating them. Daken looking at his surroundings hoping it would keep them separate. he watched the unknown man talk to the the other people around him and left but not without a backwards glanced back at Daken.

Five hours later Daken was let out of his tube, wash given clothing and made to take several different tests until finally he was put in a white room alone with his thoughts.  
'Where am i?’ Looking around he found now answers 'sniffing the air no scents either. Hairs started to raise as he started to get anxiety about his situation. ' I need to get out of here' frantically searching for the exit. Any exit. 

Just as he was getting to the point of no return he turn to see a door out of nowhere opening. It was that man whose strong killer intent towards him remained unknown. Daken instinctively ran and huddle in a far corner away from the man he didn't know why exactly but something in him told him this man is a danger to him.

The man walked toward with slow steady strides. Daken ,he started to shake involuting so focused on the danger ahead of him ,he failed to see a woman and a wall of soldiers behind him. The man stop a few feet away from him and stared until he started to speak.  
“Listen closely” the man sneered looking at the way Daken was positioned “do you fear me boy?” He asked Daken nodded his head ‘please leave’ silently pleading in his head.

“ Good you should. Now my name is Rice but you will address me as sir. Got it?”

Daken quickly nodded his head ' I'll do anything to get this 'sir’ out of here’ he thought 

“Speak!” Rice yelled aggressively 

‘Speak? Is that what he is doing? Daken wondered, apparently his thinking was to long for Rice to appreciate he snapped his fingers gaining if both attention Daken and one of the soldiers pointing their gun at him that shit a single bullet into Daken’s arm.

“Arrrgggghh” painfully screaming holding his arm tightly Daken eyes were cloudy with his tears as he looked up to Rice, who had a satisfied grin on his. Looking down at him he softly said

“Do… you… Under… Stand? He talked slow mockley as if talking to a dumb silly animal.

Daken said his first words at that moment “sir”

Rice still wasn't satisfied with just that ”yes sir”

Everything in Daken being was burning he didn't know why but he wanted to see the light the this man eyes disappear, but being in the situation that he was he reluctantly obeyed, “Yes sir” 

“Good boy” Rice praised if you call it that. As he was leaving he paused to look back at the boy and voiced his thoughts  
”You know you really look like your father.” He observed “I really despise your father” he continued to walk out the door leaving Daken in his corner with his slowing healing arm.

'Despised? Is that the burning I feel right now?  
At that moment Daken's fear was overwhelmed by his hate. Daken felt a bolt of pain shoot up from both of his arms. it wasn't from the bullet looking down he noticed three metal like claws? He didn't really know, coming out of his two front knuckles and under his wrist. Daken sat there looking in amazement at his new feature. And so was the men looking at him though the camera.  
The months past for Daken went very slowly. He was given a multiple teachers to help him learn what he needed.  
‘ It's not like I need them anyway’ Daken thought bitterly while his teacher drone on about something.  
‘ What subject was this again?’ he asked himself not really caring.  
Apparently when Daken was in the tube the men in white coats filled his head with artificial knowledge he didn't know he knew half the things he did until her was confronted with it.

“0-X are you listening?” his teacher asked  
‘0-X was the name they gave him. He never really knew why. He got tired of being called that but said nothing for he knew better than to question, so instead he gave himself a name a word that he found in the vocabulary of the Japanese book, 'Daken’ meaning savage mutt . 

Daken nodded his head face filled with boredom.  
' I can't wait tell it time for training’ he thought with a glance of excitement in his eyes.  
Training was the only time Daken could get rid of his excess stress.  
With this thought Rice came in the room with a aura of authority that could make any king green with envy. He walked up to Daken with smile that could fool anyone. Daken immediately stood to attention like he was taught do for his higher ups, which is mostly anyone Rice said was.  
“Come 0-X there's someone of importance you should meet” 

Usually Daken would be cautious of this sudden invitation but curiosity started to eat at him.  
‘ It wouldn't hurt to see want who’  
“Of course sir” answering with trained obedience  
When Rice turn to walk away Daken narrowed his eyes looking at Rice's retreating form with a stare of a predator waiting for its prey to weaken.

‘Someday’ he mused following the boss  
They both went into a secured room with soldiers. Armed soldiers. Taken noticed of his surroundings like any good warrior. He saw a woman with bright green eyes  
' I know this woman’ and then he remembered ‘ This is the woman that was by Rice's side the first time I met him.’ dislike for her already began to set in. Draken taken notice movement behind her. A figure coming to stand in front of Daken.  
It was a girl. ‘A very little girl’ Daken thought looking down at her ‘she looks like the woman but she smells like me.. kind of.’  
Rice walked up behind him “0-X this is X-23 she is your… Sister” he hesitated with the last word like he wasn't sure of what to call her.  
' Sister’ Daken didn't know what to say or think.

He was so lost in the moment he didn't notice Rice, the woman, and soldiers leave.probably to see how they would interact. He continued to look a the girl to look at his sister. He walked closer to her. The girl didn't move but she did shrink back from him. When Daken was a few inches away a laid his hand on her head. X-23 lifted her head to gazed at this strange boy. Daken started to run his hand through her hair that was so similar yet different from his own. X-23 head tilt because of his action not use to such contact and then he slowly put his forehead on hers. Somehow they both knew they were connected but didn't know how, but their connection to each other was indescribable. Their eyes meet and held promises to each other that both were unsure whether they could keep them. But to X-23 it was more than anyone has given her she and Daken closed their eyes from the bliss of the moment.

 

'Finally’ thought Daken ‘to finally have someone to share my misfortune and pain. Someone who understands what I'm gonna though’ he opened his eyes to look at his sister again he felt his animal instincts roar inside him. The instinct of having a pack. He wrapped both arms around her shoulders ‘someone to protect. And maybe use a little too can't really waste this opportunity.’ Cause let's be honest this is Daken.

Daken and Laura continued to walked the gravel path until they meet with a giant steel gate with an X in the middle. Both stared at it as Laura hand tighten around Daken’s. Daken looked at her with a small reassuring smile.  
“You ready sis?”  
“Has I'll ever be”  
Daken raised his hand to ring the bell.  
“How can i help you?” a voice out of nowhere asked. laura looked around to see where it was coming from. Daken looked up to see a voice box and cameras on each side of the gate.  
‘ A little too much if you asked me but whatever.’ daken shrugging his shoulders. he answered the person’s question  
“We’re to see a ...um…” Daken forgotten his own fathers name ‘ I feel so stupid and its in front of a camera. great.’ embarrassed he quickly searched the backpack he had in him a took out a file that his father’s information “ ohh right” looking at the info ‘How could i forget such easy information?’  
“Ok im looking for a ‘logan’ james howlett commonly know as wolverine” he stated formally.  
No one said anything from the voicebox for awhile then both Daken and Laura heard the speakers let out a long sigh “Listen kids I get that you're Wolverine fans but we just can't let in just because of that. So go home before your parents get worried and don't come back ok? Have a good day” and with that the voice left.  
both stood there with mouths gaped open in shock “who the hell does that jackass think he is” Daken screamed furious. “If that man thinks he's going to stop me from getting into that fucking house to see our gotdamn father just because he said so. Hes about to learn who I am”, Turning to laura grabbing her hand he led he a few feet away from the gate out of range of the camera's sight. “Listen Laura we’re gettin in there one way or another.”  
“But how” wondered Laura “ The man clearly thinks we’re just kids looking for there favorite hero”  
“ Then we'll prove them wrong. you remember all the training I taught you, right?”  
Laura nodded “Good because today is the day we put it to the test. Laura we're breaking in this bitch” Daken said with a wicked smile on his face. Laura looked at him with worry every time Daken got like this somebody got hurt. ‘ I just hope it's not the same this time’

 

They walked into the woods following the gates walls until they saw a tree big enough and big enough to get over the gate. Daken looked towards laura giving her a nod. Laura knew he what he wanted her to do she claws out two from her knuckles and two from her foot and began to climb the tree with the stealth her brother taught her. She kept climbing until she got over the gate. Once she was over it was Daken turn, beginning more experienced than his sister it didn't take him long to get over. There was still woods on the other side giving them cover. Daken bent over on one knee signaling laura to get on his back. He took off what she was secured towards the direction of the mansion. Using his nose and ears he followed the scent of where the most people were yet keeping a distance between them. Once they got close to the mansion Daken to the top of a tree that he could see what's going on inside but they couldn't see him. Setting laura on the branch with him they looked inside the windows available to them. They kept viewing the walls until Daken saw an opening a window that was cracked open!

“Laura see that window” He said to her pointing at the window “Thats where we’re going in at” The window was a good 6ft away from them and a group of kids were playing a few feet away ‘It's risky but it's the only way in at the moment’

 

“I'll go first to see if it's safe then you follow ,remember to check your surroundings”  
Laura nodded her head.  
Daken then peeked his head from its cover of leaves and branches to look around for someone who might see him. Confirming that the coast is clear he took a leap of faith to the window barely grabbing the ledge. He quickly pushed the window up in got in the room. He started to scan the room and found that is was empty. Turning back to the window he signaled laura that it was her turn. Doing the same thing Daken did before her she too then jumped from the tree to the window she would have fall to the ground if Daken had not held his hand out to catch her. He quickly pulled her in the room. At that split moment one of the children playing in the field a few feet away notice the movement before that kid could go check it out the other children around him push him back into the game. ‘It was probably nothing’ the kid shook it out of his mind to continued playing with friends.  
Daken and Laura were sitting on the floor of the empty room thinking of what to do next.  
‘This place is crawling with people’ daken thought ‘It's going to be hard to find father without getting caught. I have find someone to talk to about finding him without them snitching’ getting up he headed towards the door with laura following after him. Putting his ear on the door to listen for footsteps finding none they left the room. Walking the hallways with quiet steps until they stop at a door . A big door.  
“Do you smell that” Daken asking his sister. she nodded “father” speaking softly in awe.  
Opening the door expecting to find the man responsible for giving them life. Only it wasn't their father it was a bald handicapped elder man in a wheelchair. Disappointment filled the siblings. Laura sniffed around the room ignoring the man to continue looking for her father. Daken looked at the man and the man looked back. Giving the boy a soft smile he moved towards him “Well hello. And who might you be. I know everyone in this school but I never seen you or the little girl before who I persume is your sister”  
‘This guy doesn't feel right’ feeling an itch in his head he started to get scared ‘What is this feeling? Its him’ looking at the man with a newfound hate ‘He's doing something to me’

“Brother, father isn't here but he comes here frequently” informed laura  
“You’re looking for your father? Who exactly is your father? I could help you”  
Daken was too far gone. Angry that this man was messing with when in some way. He walked towards him with deadly intent. This man scared him he's doing something to him he doesn't know and he hated that. He hated him.  
Before daken could pounce a group of people barged in  
“Professor!” they shouted  
Turning towards them Daken’s claws came out in surprise. They people saw them and grasped only one person they knew had those claws. Laura oblivious to the situation went to the man in the wheelchair. Giving him a folder with information in it.  
“ Have you seen my father?” Asking him with honeyed words 

The stunned group gawking at the two kids thinking the danger thinking the same thing 'Father? They don't mean…? Not impossible...Right. Right?’

Then the man himself came in, Logan. “Why are you morons just standin’ in the doorway? It's the professor alright or what.”

“Logan” They breathed out  
‘Logan.’ 'Father.’ Daken and Laura stared at him.  
Laura started to giggle hysterical the man they been searching for it's here. Unable to control herself any longer. She ran towards her father her claws came out due to excitement.  
‘This is my father the man who helped make me. Is he nice like Daken? Of course he is! He's a hero. What does the other girls my age say to their fathers again? Oh yeah’  
Jump toward Logan she quickly latch her arm around his waist, before he could do anything she told the world what Logan was to her.  
“DADDY!”


	2. The Avengers and their successors

Logan looked down at the little girl panic filling his being . “I think you might have the wrong person.”  
“Nope.” She responded popping the p  
Logan grunted pushing Laura away only to have her cling to his arm like a sloth. Growling he brought her up to his face. “Get off.”, expecting her to start shaking and be scared instead she smiled and give him a kiss on his nose. Eyes bugged Logan failed to notice the blur knocking him down to the floor, “Sup DAD”,Daken stressing the last word. Sitting on his chest Daken watched amused at his father’s reaction. Looking behind him Laura notice all the background characters had left she knew that the bald man had something do with it something about him spoke power and leadership.  
“Get off!” Logan swung his arm throwing Daken off of him making him hit the wall with a sicking series of crakes before he fell to the floor. The anger Logan felt washed away with reject hurting the kid.  
“That hurt you asshole!” Daken sat up rubbing his head with his shirt to get the blood off his face.  
Logan stared intensely at Daken “How did you get up so fast?”  
“We have a fast healing factor just like you, daddy.” Laura smiling next to him  
Logan’s eye twitched. He picked up Laura throwing her over his left shoulder going over to Daken picking him up by his waist holding him on his right hip then started moving toward the door. Daken grabbed his and Laura’s bag as their new found father carried them away. Logan declared to he professor “I borrowing the jet.”  
“I... don’t really see why you would need to.”  
“because Beast isn’t her and I need a DNA test NOW and depending on the results a liquor store later”, continuing, “So I’m going to starks.” Rushing out before the professor could try to talk some sense in him. ‘I just need Stark to get things straight then its back to my own average life.’

Laura and Daken was in awe at the building they were in everything was so shiny and huge   
“Hey keep up!” Logan shouted at them  
“Well if isn’t Wolverine”  
“Not now Stark its important I need a test done on the two kids behind me.” Thumb pointing behind him. Looking behind him Tony glanced back up at eyebrows rose “What two kids…?”  
Logan swung around, “The fuck! Those little..”  
“Logan I get it there comes a time where a person see everyone around them with kids,” landing a hand on Logan’s shoulder he went on, “and they start wanting some of their own too its called baby fever…it .”  
“Stark shut the hell up. I did have two kids behind me a girl and a boy who keeps calling me daddy and dad. Those two kids are now lost in your tower.”  
Stark looked at him with pitiful eyes “Logan… do you want to talk about it?”  
“I’m gonna kill you.”

Daken walked aimlessly in the hallway eyes wide glazed over hand touching anything that seemed interesting to his mind ‘I shouldn’t have walked away’ his reason whispered ‘but this is so cool!’  
“This is pretty awesome huh Laura?” he was meet with silence it didn’t brother Laura was always a quiet kid “Dads’ probably mad by now we should head back to find him”   
“……..”  
“Laura its rude not to answer someone…” turning around only to find her gone. “Laura”, nothing, “Laura!” louder this time looking down the long hallway he sniffed the air to find she hasn’t been with him for at least 10 minutes ‘Fuck. Lost a father and a sister in below an hour. Sighing deeply he fled to find them. Not even 5 minutes later Daken stopped ‘I’m being followed. Man I’m really off today.’  
“You lost kid” a voice came behind him  
“What’s it to you”  
“Well it is my father’s tower I think I’m entitled to at least know your name.”  
Daken turned his head around “entitled?” his eyes now on the person the voice came from he saw it was a boy a year or two years older then him black bed hair, intelligence mocking eyes with a crooked smile wearing a long black sleeve t-shirt and jeans and really weird watches on both of his wrists “Oh, you finally decided to look at me for a second I thought my known fetching good looks was too much for.” He said with a wink and chuckle  
“Lucas stop it.” This voice came from a boy who was the picture perfect image of an all-American boy set with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes completed with jeans and captain’s shield icon on his shirt he shone stars and stripes. Daken squinted when he smiled at him ‘too bright.’  
“Hi! My name is Alex nice to meet you!” holding out his hand   
“Daken.” Taking it looking down he saw Alex was wearing a weird wrist gauntlet.   
“So... Do you need help or something?”  
“I’m looking for my sister.” The words came out his mouth before he knew it, ‘Why did I tell him?’  
“Your sister? Sure! You got a picture of her?”  
Taking out his phone of his backpack, Daken gave the two boys the phone with Laura on it.  
“Wait” Lucas notes   
“What”  
Lucas blushed a little “Your sister pretty cute.”   
“Give me the phone.” Daken sneers  
Alex jumped in “We can help you find you her, we know this building like the back of your…”  
“No thanks” Daken interrupted, “I’ll be fine without you,” walking away they boys followed  
“Its fine really. That’s what friends do!” Daken stop dead in his tracks making Alex bump into his back. Turning around Daken glared at them   
“Who ever said we’re friends, I don’t need them, and it I did it wouldn’t be neither of you.”   
Alex’s eyes widen at Daken words but Lucas went up to him with a tight smile “Well personality I think you’re an asshole and extremely dislike you. So if you don’t want to be my friend I intend to become your best friend.” Daken stared blankly at him fisted balled tightly. Snakkt.  
Lucas blinked. Daken blinked. Sliver claws 3 inches from Lucas face stood still as Alex held Daken wrist in a steel gripped “Now lets clam down for a second.” Alex was deadly calm Daken shrived this was the calm before the storm “We can go let now or deal with it and regret later.”   
Daken sized him up his stance his eyes everything about him spoke soldier trained soldier. Snatching his hand away “Who made you who made you the boss?” Daken sneered  
Alex frowned a little “No one .”  
“Then don’t tell me what to do.” Walking away “do what you want I don’t care.”  
Alex and Lucas followed behind “ Let's talk about your answer issues on the was.” .com

Meanwhile Laura was in what seemed like a training room… a very high tech training room almost like the ones at the faculty. Shaking her head ‘nope that’s the past. Focus on the future.’ Looking around the room finding a big glass window peering inside it was a bigger room with two kids a boy and a girl fighting ‘robots?’ the looked like real people but at the same time not.  
The girl had shoulder length cherry red curled hair wearing a black dress a red ribbon around her upper waist the rest puffy down to her knees ankle black socks and shiny black Mary Janes not the most practical dress-ware for a battle but the girl made it work. Flipping off a bot Laura notice she wore black short underneath and had multiple knives around her right thigh and a small hand gun around her left thigh. Her fighting remainder of one those ballet dancer she seen on T.V before.  
Stealing the show was the boy with her brownish red rusty colored hair wearing a short sleeve graphic shirt with two arrows crossed to make a x under a somewhat puffy vest, black jeans with a bet buckle that had in A on it and black combat boots holding a dark purple bow firing arrows every second at his opponents never missing a shot. They fight different from Laura and Daken they were graceful and light on their feet Daken is harsh and brutal trained to make his enemies suffer while Laura mastered acrobats and speed trained to be a assassin. The two in the room find ways to support they other for Laura and her brother they only thing that matter was progress and the main goal forced to compete with each other.   
Before Laura knew it they finished walking out Laura rushed towards the. “That’s was so awesome! I never seen such fighting!” bouncing up and down. Her face stayed neutral after years of learing to hold in her emotions it became second nature to her. Two pairs of eyes wide with shock gaze down at her. The girl spoke first “I know right! It always great to have an audience even ifs its…unexpected. Where did you come from anyway?”  
“My daddy brought me.” The Laura answered  
“Ok makes sense I guess. My name is Scarlett Barton and this,” pointing to the boy beside her, “Is my brother Xavier.”   
Laura smiled wide “My name is Laura and right now I’m extremely lost.”  
Xavier glance at her “Sorry for ya. Omffft!” Scarlett elbowed him in his ribs glaring at him , “I mean I guess we could help you?” his offer sounding like a unsure answer scratching behind his head. Scarlett nodded “Yes we will come on lets go involve violet she’s been coped up in the lab forever she needs some fresh air.” Grabbing Laura hand dragging her along. Xavier groan rolling his eyes uncaring “Whatever.”

‘Shiny, shiny shiny….” Laura kept repeating in her mind as Xavier held her hand struggling as Laura tried to break away from him to touch the equipment , the too clean equipment.  
“Oh that awful the poor girl. Of course I’ll help.” Soft whined a new voice. Laura sized her up light brown hair two ponytail at the side of her head the rest falling down mid-back wearing a purple sweater the sleeves going past her hands, black tights and ankle black boots classy rectangular glasses on her face.  
“while we’re talking mind telling why you missed training and classes just because you got you fathers smarts and powers doesn’t mean anything without proper training you know.” Scarlett said a matter a fact  
“I was busy with something and forgot about it?” the girl blushed   
“Because…” Xavier cough loudly remaining them of the young girl in the room “Oh um Laura this is Violet Banner.”  
“Hello” violet bending to get closer to Laura’s levels  
“Hi”   
Scarlett spoke up “We’re looking for her father…” Laura interrupted “and brother!”  
“….and brother”  
Violet peered down at Laura “Whose your father?”  
Chest puffed out with pride “My father is Logan James Howlette, Wolverine.” The three other kids gasped in surprise “I didn’t know wolverine had kids.” whispered Violet   
“Why didn’t you say he was father ?” Scarlett asked. Laura shrugged her shoulder “I forgot.”  
“If wolverine is your dad who’s your brother?” questioned Xavier  
“I am.” standing in the doorway was Daken…and behind him Lucas and Alex  
“Hey the gangs all here together like a team!” Alex praises   
“We’re not!” Scarlett screamed. Daken didn’t need hyper sensitivity to feel the tense in the room heavy enough he could slice thought it. “Laura.” Calling her over to which she ran towards him both standing in the doorway that opened a second later  
“Holy shit they’re real. Guess we owe a apology to Logan.” a man behind then said   
“Dad.” Scarlett and Xavier exclaimed  
“Hey kids wish to I could stay but I need to get these two to their father talk to you later k.” tugging on Laura and Daken “Follow me.”

* * *

 

“How could you just leave! Without telling me! We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you two had just listened” yelled Logan  
“Sorry.” Mumbled Daken and Laura   
“Sorry…SORRY! YOU HAD THE ENTIRE AVENGERS LOOKING FOR YOU!” he continued   
“Hey go easy on them Logan they were just curiosity its what kids do.” Captain America tried to reassure him  
Laura was pulled away from his brother by black widow “Logan your daughter is adorable I can see she luckily she got most of her mother’s DNA.” Hugging her close to her chest Laura giggled pulling a thick file “What’s this? A file.” ,Opening it, “…your personal file.” Reading it eyes scanning the pages quickly her face falling at ever word she read handing to Logan “You really need to read this.”  
Daken went up to Tony Stark giving him a flash drive that was chained to his backpack “Now what is this?” examined the it “Well only one way to find out.” Putting it in the computer “Jarvis play the contends on the flash drive.”   
“Yes sir.”  
Its was a video that should a woman that showed resemblance to Laura especially the eyes she started speaking “If your watching this I can only assume you have Laura and Akihiro .”  
“Who’s Akihiro?” asked Clint   
“Its me.” Daken admitted, “Akihiro is my real name.”  
“My name is Sarah Kinney I’m their mother before I continue I would like Laura and Daken to leave the room.”   
“Well you heard her kiddy’s lets go agent Coulson here will escort you back to the other children.” Instructed Bruce  
“Aw but I wanted to stay to watch my mom.” Laura cried has she and Daken was forced out the room  
“Now lets get back to the video.” Tony resuming the video

  
“Now I hope you have done what I asked. Have told them to go find their father Wolverine I’m guessing he is they one watching this I worked at the x faculty I’m sure you know the place Logan. I guess I should start from the beginning and the first step stone was Akihiro. Akihiro was born in a small village in Japan his real mother’s name was Itsu. When Itsu was pregnant with wolverine’s child she was killed by the winter soldier it was unknown to him that she was pregnant. The baby survived and was taken by a group that was following wolverine took the baby and made to where he would age unless they wanted him to they were going to use him to control wolverine when he himself was at X-faculty but once he was given his adamantium skeleton before he could be told he killed everyone in the faculty.  
After the incident the man in charge still saw the power wolverine had he wanted to make a clone of him. Years later this is where I came in due to the multiple failures I pursued an idea that instead of treating this as an weapon we should see it as a human being the idea was like maybe a little too much they made me carry the child. A boy would have been preferred but the Y chromosome in wolverines DNA deferred over they years so the child was born a girl , this was Laura called X-23. Even though I was the one who gave birth to her she wasn’t me to keep she belonged to them. So I detached any feelings I had from Laura seeing her nothing more them an experiment. I was just another scientist to her putting her thought multiple horrible tests.”

  
The video went to a scene of a six year old Laura holding a puppy she seemed ..content until grown blonde man came up to her figure with a face filled of disgust “Why is that mutt still alive you were suppose to kill it” snatching the yelping dog away from her Sarah standing behind him with a wall of soldiers just watching . “no we’re going have to kill it ourselves. Its going to suffer because you were too selfish to give it a merciful one.” Handing the dog over to a nearby soldier “No!” Laura reaching out for the puppy the man threw it back at her “then kill it.” Laura looked up silently begging only too meet with stone cold eyes piercing her hand on the dog she did the only thing she could snapping its neck. “Good girl.” The man praised  
“There was still the son that was left to take care of. A few didn’t know what to do with him but many wanted to see who was better the child made from nature or the child born of science. Akihiro was put up to the age of 8 three ages older then Laura programmed with advance knowledge and skills”

  
The scene cut to a young boy in a giant tube wires and smaller tuber attached to him . he was called 0-X the first and only son. X-23 and 0-X gained many of their ‘fathers’ traits the most important ones his adamantium skeleton X-23 born with her and 0-X given his and both had healing factors. They were meant to be enemies, rivals competing against one other instead upon them meeting each other they formed a instant bond between them the only explanation was their instincts immediately saw each other as pack mates. X-23 had learn helplessness but 0-X could force himself out at anytime so we used X-23 to keep him there and under control.   
My boss, Rice, greed was starting to get out of control using 0-X he had him killed people for anyone who paid the right price. I began to feel empathy for the boy who wasn’t my mine. After each mission he brought gifts for X-23 during these times I could his humanity slipping way I start to get closer them the kids” Scene was her between reading the PETER PAN to them Laura and Daken heads on her shoulders. “I drew the line when Rice ordered 0-X to kill the man in charge of the association this meant rice could take over X-23 training was almost over Rice would make her kill just like her brother. To make sure this doesn’t happen to her I had 0-X kill everyone in the faculty and I destroyed the building and I ran way with them. That was the day I gave them their names Laura and Akihiro meaning brightly large I believe that these kids will do great things but the year after we left people still came after them I …I can’t protect them anymore so I’m begging you.” Tears rolled down her face

  
“Please take care of them for me Akihiro he’s not a bad child he was just made to do very b ad things and Laura was emotionally and mentally abused codependent on her brother.” Sarah was now sobbing “I’m sorry for everything I done I take full responsible for deaths Akihiro was caused so don’t blame him. And tell Laura and Akihiro that I wish I could tell them why I did what I did but it too late for that now they only piece of advice I could give them is to be happy please to help them achieve this also let them know I love them .  
The video ended everyone in the room was stunned Logan’s blood boiled. A single phrase was utter “oh my god.”

* * *

  
Daken felt a vein pop from his head these kids were infuriating their nothing like their parents. Alex always the first person to take orders but the last to give them if anything he had optimism if nothing else so he was sort of ok. The only person he really like at the moment was the new person who walked those him voice booming “greeting new friends thy name is princess Thrud of Asgard!”  
‘What an odd girl.’ Looking at her long golden hair braided down to her knees electric blue eyes beaming at him her clothes consist of a red crop top with the gold words goddess across it above a blue tank top lighting print leggings underneath a mini jean skirt and dark blue high-tops a sword strapped to her waist.  
“What kind of name is Thrud?”  
“A Nordic one means strength.”  
“Hey princess aren’t you suppose to be on Asgard learning about how to be a queen and what not.” Lucas called out . Thrud waved it off “ I have centuries to lean all that but only a few decades with my Midgard friends.”  
“Geez thanks.” Remarked Scarlett  
“Anything.” Smiled Thrud  
Laura was playing with Violet and Xavier if you call Violet examining her claws and Xavier just letting her lean on him playing. Laura watched Violet write down words and equations that very few could understand. “You must very smart to do all this.”   
“Thanks is really nothing.”   
All the kids turn their heads at the sound of the door sliding up Logan stepped in “Laura aki-Daken lets go.” They jumped up to follow their father as fast as they could. They followed him behind him cautiously feeling his anger they stopped in an empty hallway. Logan dropped to his knees Laura ran up to him holding on to his back “We’re sorry daddy.” apologizing   
Daken moved to front of his father and got on his knees looking up at him “Are you mad at what I did?”  
Logan sighed closing his eyes “No I’m mad at you I’m mad at what they did to you. I don’t blame you.” Arm on Daken shoulder and his other hand on Laura’s as she hung off his back.   
What I happy little broken family picture they made.


	3. down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISOWNER : I do not own any marvel characters mentioned

Logan, Laura, and Daken stayed the night at Stark towers. Waking up Daken saw that his dad and sister wasn't nowhere to be seen, irritated he went to find them. He find Laura pretty quick she was in the common room with the lil' avengers, a nickname he gave them. They all crowded around Laura as she told them stories about the places she went to with him and their mom while on the run. This was one of the few times she let her emotions light up her face. Daken almost didn't want to interrupt… almost.

"Where's me dad?" Eyes went towards him

"Oh it's you." Lucas huffed going to sit

"He's with our parents on a mission they should be back tomorrow night." Xavier lying in the couch boredom in his voice

Thrud went up to him, Daken for some reason felt extremely uncomfortable near her the air surroundings her made guys sin tingle like static running across it.

"Friend Daken nice to see you again. Our first visit was cut short."

"Yeah."

"I hope we can grow our flower of friendship by learning about each other."

"We really don't have to."

"It's no problem! Now where to start? My father, Thor, is king of Asgard ruling with my mother Jane foster of Midgard. My uncle, Loki, is married to Sigyn they have six kids. Let's see there's Fenrir, Jormungand, Helena…"

"Let my correct myself I don't care and if I has you I'll try really, really hard not to learn about me because if you knew half off the things I did." Daken paused to find the right words, "Well let's just say you'll of me no less then I monster."

Thrud stepped back at the intensity of killer intent radiating off Daken.  
"Um sure. I get it some people aren't the social types. We can try again later."

Laura's giggles reached Daken's ears before he could give Thrud another lecture. Looking to find his sister being thrown up in the air almost touching the ceiling, the culprit was Alex Rogers. Scarlett was egging him on counting the times he throw Laura.

"What are do.." he started to question omg to be cut off  
"Everyone shut up and come over here." Lucas waving the team over to the table in front of the couch.

Violet was with him still working on their project. The lil' avengers plus Daken and Laura came over to him once they did he pressed a button on a small metal box. A pink spherical made of light appears.

"What is it?" Alex asked Lucas just smiled  
"Jarvis."

"Yes young master Stark."

"Let me be the first to introduce you to your daughter, Friday."

The pink ball spoke "Hello father, master Lucas and others."  
“Again what is it?” Alex demanded this time in a louder voice

“Its an A.I just like Jarvis but it has it own personality and within time it’ll learn from its own experiences.” Violet explained writing down notes

Lucas nodded is head “Yup! Awesome right whatcha think Jarvis?” his father’s A.I was silent Lucas didn’t take notice continuing on “I also made this.”  
Pointing to his wrist that had expensive thick bracelets made of red and gold metal on them  
“Now watch this.” Tapping the bracelets together making them transform into metal gloves like the hands of the iron man suit.  
“Plus the shoes match the accessories.” Tapping his heels together turning them into metal boots.  
“pretty cool right.” Levitating off the floor

“of all the colors in the world you decide to copy your dad’s color scheme talk about unoriginal.” Xavier muttered from the other side of the couch ,

“Shut up Xavier.” Growled Scarlett changing faces when she turned to the boy genius “Impressive Lucas.”

His face glowed at the praised “I know I can’t wait to show my dad when he gets back.”

Daken had enough of their conversation it didn’t matter to him so he turned on the T.V drowning them out. Laura went up to violet while she was messing with the main box that contain Friday.

“My daddy is coming back right?”  
Violet smiled down at her, “Of course he’s with our parents and they always come back and if their don’t we’ll go find them. Promise.”

That answer seem to satisfied Laura for the time being going to sit between her bother and Xavier.  
Daken kept surfing the channels ‘Only a couple days that’s not too long.”

* * *

 

  
‘A week. Its been a fucking week and wolverine still isn’t back.” Glaring at the blank T.V screen because every time he did there was something along the lines of ‘AVENGERS MISSING!’ came on.  
The S.H.E.I.LD agents coming to check on them tried to act like everything was O.K. after they team didn’t come back at their scheduled date but after the fifth day their little charade started to fall.

Laura was leaning against him in silent depression if their father didn’t come back soon they were going to be sent to the school their father teaches at. They weren’t the only ones having problems Alex’s mom was on the team of agents sent to find the avengers they never came back. Alex is now under the custody of S.H.E.I.L.D even if he did have an uncle who Daken heard had a pretty sketchy past, Scarlett and Xavier had no one but their parents they’re under the same custody as Alex, Lucas was working with his mother to make sure Stark industries didn’t fall from Pepper’s quickening depression, Thrud’s father came down to Midgard to help find his friends, no one heard from him or Asgard since and Violet’s mother wasn’t allowed take her home in fact none of them were allowed to leave for a while because the high up men in suits feared the people who had their parents would come after them. Long story short everybody was miserable.

Daken got up to get some fresh air on the roof top turns out there was already someone there.

“Hey Daken.” He didn’t turn around as Daken walked up to him. “How did you know it was me?” Daken questioned

  
“Just a hunch.”  
“What are you doing up here Alex?”

“Just thinking.” He hummed

A comfortable silence surrounded then Alex broke it, “Do you have a plan for the future.

‘Oh boy small talk.’ Daken rolled his eyes “No.” looking upon the city hoping the other boy would go back to the silence before.

“Really?” no such luck  
“Don’t you wanna be like your dad?” Daken’ s answer to his question before was one he never heard of all the kids he asked the same question to was always had the same answer they wanted carry on their parents legacy. Then again every kids he asked had at least one parent in the hero business.

“Yeah really.” Alex frowned at Daken’s tone his phone ranged before he could confront him about it  
“We’re needed down stairs someone’s here.” Walking to the door Daken followed closely ‘This better be new about my father.’

  
Everyone was sitting on the couch before them was a man dressed like a S.H.I.E.L.D agent but there was something off about him he was more like a librarian with his skinny body and rectangular glasses on his face sitting on the tip of his nose plus he had snow white hair. Who normal has white hair? Plus he kept checking a old timely pocket watch.  
“If you have something to say hurry up an say it.” Scarlett hissed impatiently. The man held up a finger to tell them to wait making Scarlett’s face match her name. The man glanced down at the watch one more time before putting it away and started talking.

“Hello children my is Mr. White.” A few chuckles went around at the unoriginally name choose. He glowered “I’m sure you heard of parents disappearances. Now what would you do if I told you I had something to do with their so- called disappearances.”  
The minute those word left his mouth a sword was pressed lightly against his Adams apple stinging him with the electricity pulsing though it. He looked down to see the little blonde goddess then looking around to see himself surrounded by a holographic shield that seemed pretty soiled, a pointy loaded arrow, loaded gun, glowing green eyes, a metal gloves glowing in the middle, and lastly two sets of metal claws.

White smiled “oh what fun.” Raising his hands in the universal sign of no harm. ‘ Lets see how I can get out of this one.’  
“Clam down. I’m here to see if you would like to save them yourselves.”

“Why would you go recuse them if we have you where to here to make one little call to set them free?” asked Xavier  
“because that’s would be too easy.” White comment flinching as the sword pressed deeper in his skin. Blood trail down his neck. “You won’t kill a man with the information I have.” The lil’ Avengers lowered their weapons and heads knowing the he was right they were never taught what to do in these situations but Daken did.  
Daken walked up to the 6’2 man with his own 5’0 feet statue till he was beside Thrud jumping up he grabbed his collar of Mr. White slamming him into the giant monitor. They other kids gasped at the brutality expect Laura who just rolled her eyes.

As White slide down from the broken screen Daken picked him up by his neck “ I’m not gonna to kill you just going to hurt you really bad until you decide to tell us,” bring up his other hand claws out  
For the first time since he came here Mr. White was terrified.  
Alex pulled him back Violet taking his place since she was the most reasonable at the moment  
“There must be reasonable way we can do this Mr. White.” Making agreements with the man.

Meanwhile Alex was lecturing Daken in the hallway “What is wrong with you!”  
“I don’t think we have the time for that list.” Daken remarked

“Why are you such an asshole?”

Daken eyes narrowed “You want to say that again Yankee doodle.” Standing in front of Alex’s face

“ I swear to god if you don’t get out of my face in the next five seconds.” Alex Warned

“What? You’re going to hit me? I’d like to see you try.” Using the same tone as Alex

Laura got between them “Stop it! Both of you after this is over you’ll have enough time to fight all you want but not now.” The two boys continued to glare at each other

“If you boys are done with you little hissy fit over there Violet and Mr. White has something to discussed with us.” Xavier stood there arms crossed in the doorway

“Then lets hear it.” Alex giving Daken a fleeting glare before leaving with Xavier. Once they left Laura shoved Daken into the wall for a girl below five foot her strength was nothing to laugh at.

“ I hope you’re happy. Now listen, brother, I don’t care if you don’t like them we need them. For once in your life control yourself.”

Smirking Daken replied “Your innocent character is slipping sister dear.”

“Don’t forget Daken we were both raised in the same darkness, looked in the same abyss.” She got closer to him “don’t be to one who blinks.” Walking away from him Daken stared before following her.

Mr. White was tired in a chair “So you ready to hear my offer? Yes? Good. My boss want you to travel to different dimensions / worlds for missions of sorts work with other children of heroes in some cases.” Barely interested in his own words.

“Sounds dangerous.” Xavier commented  
“because it is.” Scarlett joined in “Probably a trap.”

“We’re in!” agreed Lucas shaking White’s tied hand

“WHAT!” Lucas turned around to murderous eyes  
“Are you insane? Why did you do that?” Violet’s eyes glowing green

“Come on! What’s the worst that could happen?” Lucas waving it off

“Oh I don’t know, we could Die.” Xavier answered

Luca still persuaded “Please like that’s ever stopped our parents. We can this. Together.”  
They all sighed “Fine might as well try. Untie the man.” Alex talking about White

Once he has untied he asked for his watch back.  
“Lets go kiddes we’re already running late.” Complaining loudly throwing the watch behind when a portal took its place “In you go.” They piled in one by one until only Daken was left taking a step.  _ **BANG!**_ The door flew open reveling the Avengers shouting out their children’s names. Daken turn to White, fury burning in his eyes “You lied.”

Mr. White just blankly looked at him “So.” kicking Daken into the portal he blacked out hearing his father voice yelling his name.

Daken woke up dazed in alley dressed in his old uniform provided by the faculty an all black body suit with short sleeves and laced up combat boots. He always hated this uniform. Hearing rustling he turned his head to see Laura letting a breath of release knowing she was ok. Looking at her more he saw she was also hearing were old uniform the same body suit only hers were no sleeves. They left before she could go in to the field with it.

Seeing that her brother was awake she went over to him and got down beside him pulling him up off the ground. Once Daken got over his dizzy spell he lead Laura out the alley to the streets of New York City. It looked like his New York but he knew better .

“Daken where are we?” Laura asked

“I wish I knew.” 


End file.
